A Beast in Hogwarts
by J.C.Riddler
Summary: Secrets... Humor... New Characters... and of course... Magic!
1. Part I Mischief

**Part I – Mischief **

Who'd have believed, who would have thought of all the places in the world for such events to occur it just had to occur at Hogwarts. McGonagall was speeding down the hallway, her lips tightly pursed in what everyone recognized as a sign of danger. It was rumored for a while that the nine levels of hell would not suffice to hold the anger mustered and held behind the face of a furious McGonagall. She whipped around the corner, whispered a word to the gargoyle, and swiftly walked inside.

"Dumbledore! Dumbledore!"

"Over here Minerva." Was the response she got from behind a grand stack of books and some assorted gadgets resembling different muggle "perpetual motion" magnet trinkets.

"Dumbledore! There's something that needs your _immediate_ attention." He studied her face, which had not changed an inch since the corridor; a slight twinkle of a humorous thought passed into his eyes, but his face remained serious and steady.

"What is it?"

"The most absurd thing in the world… a disgrace! A complete and total embarrassment!"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"It's Severus! He's gone mad, insane!"

He sighed, "Please just tell me what it is he's done."

"Well that's just it! I don't think he did it, it's just that absurd."

Dumbledore tapped his finger onto one of the gadgets on one of the books, and then looked back up at McGonagall.

"He's… he's… well put on a muggle assortment of clothes and is… acting rather strange."

"Well now, Minerva, that's not exactly cause to worry."

"It is, Dumbledore, when the garments are tight leather pants with holes in the back exposing some cheek." Turning even more murderous as she expunged the predicament of the troubled Professor Snape. It didn't take Dumbledore but half a minute to begin his hurried journey to have a conference with the aforementioned Snape.

Shocked was an understatement at the reaction to the sight of Snape prancing about on the grounds like a ballerina with the tight leather pants and exposed gluteus. The pink shirt he had on, with penguins in tutus on, was a secondary wonder.

"You see Dumbledore! He's gone mad!"

A slight smile crept into his mouth.

"No, Minerva he hasn't gone mad. He's been had."

The look McGonagall gave Dumbledore was of incredulity.

"I promise you that if you take the shirt off he'll be himself again. I would suggest you stun him first, he could be rather unpleasant if he actually found out." He left Minerva to sort Snape out, and walked to the Gryffindor common room.

"Oogly Boogly" he declared at the Fat Lady.

"Of course Professor." And she swung forward on her hinges to let him in. A lot of students were huddled around the windows with omniculars; Colin had his camera out and was clicking away.

"Nice to know you all have some blackmail over dear old Professor Snape." Everyone whirled around to face Dumbledore who was chuckling.

"It's my sad duty to… talk to the person responsible. Where's Nick?"

Denis responded first, "He's upstairs sir!"

"Thank you Denis." Still smiling, Dumbledore walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitories, and walked into the forth years room. There was Nick, cackling by the window, his omniculars playing Snape's ballet performance over and over again. Just before Nick collapsed onto the floor with tears in his eyes, Dumbledore conjured up an easy chair for himself, and magicked the door shut. Nick caught sight of Dumbledore comfortably sitting in a red and oak easy chair, with a chuckle in his eye and stopped flopping around on the floor.

"Uh… Professor I can explain…"

"Oh, I believe there's no need. After the ice storm in the main hall, the fire pit near the dungeons, and the interesting but pesky little monsters running around in the charms corridor, I think it all falls clearly into view. Leaving no need for explanation."

"Are you sure, Professor?"

"Very sure."

Yet another smile threatened to escape at the sudden image of Snape bouncing in his head again, Nick looked at Dumbledore and waited for the inevitable.

"I believe you know what will happen now, don't you Nick." Who only could nod, as he was slowly loosing the humor.

"But you have to admit it was quite something to get Professor Snape to put the shirt _on_ in the first place." Dumbledore looked inquiringly at Nick, and then went on, "Which, by a certain point of view, is a remarkable feat that requires commending. But here's what is going to happen. Professor Snape will not remember the event, and no one in the castle is to tell him about it. And you will be doing detention according to whatever McGonagall has in store for you. By the looks of it, you're going to be in for a taste of purgatory." He stood up to leave, then turned back around and grinned, "On second thought you may get special treatment once she's gotten over the shock." With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore vanished the chair, and left, chuckling to himself.


	2. Part II Punishment

**Part II – Punishment**

After his run in with Dumbledore, Nick was actually both commended by McGonagall and given detention. The detentions however, were obviously made for appearances rather than actual punishment. For his detentions he was to spend the afternoons with McGonagall, "grading papers", "cleaning the room" and other assorted activities that actually turned into fun chats with butterbeers and all the popular candies. Not only was Nick learning some new transfiguration tricks during the month long detention, but he also found time to escape into the castle grounds to talk with his beloved Anna.

"It certainly seems like the time has flown by hasn't it?"

"Oh yes Professor." He said, after a sip of butterbeer.

"Well today concludes your detentions, what _are_ you going to do with your extra spare time?"

"I could come and visit you any way, but I have someone else in mind."

"Ah yes, please do visit her, but stop by from time to time we'll work on those transfigurations."

"Yes Professor."

Nick left, and went to the dinning hall, his eye specifically searching the Hufflepuff table. She was there, just sitting and watching him with her big hazel eyes, his Anna. Only he knew that unblinking stare, and what she meant by it.

- ♦ - ♦ -

Just from the look he had given her in response to the stare was more than enough to let her know that he knew what she wanted, and what she was saying by it. The inevitable link of a person with another after being friends for so long and then being sweethearts, time inevitably obliges these things to come to pass. Mental telepathy is not as specific as this psychic one on one un-decodable link between two individuals. Anna watched him walk, and sit down in his regular spot on the opposite side of the table so that he could face her. Straight across and facing each other, was the next best thing to actually sitting at the same table with no one around.

"Thank you all for such a wonderful time this year. Many of the events that have come and gone, will last in our memories as the best ones of our lives. Some may be the memories of the worst…" Dumbledore turned and half glanced at McGonagall, and then to Snape who was looking rather perplexed, "whichever it may be, let us not forget them. Now, pig out!" At the last declaration all the tables filled with food and drinks, everything the students loved and enjoyed. But there were at least two in the entire fray who paid no attention to anyone other than each other.

"Anna. Anna!" Bethany walked up behind her sister, even though they were in different houses (Bethany was a Slytherin and Anna a Hufflepuff) they were rather close. Bethany brought a new and twisted meaning to the word evil. Her idea pets would be a heard of psychotic penguins, which she would keep in her magic ice living room, once she figures out how to keep it refrigerated _and_ warm at the same time. (Not to mention finding the psychotic penguins…)

"What?"

"I have an awesome idea, I just came up with it."

"Heaven help us, what is it?"

"Just so I can know nothing is going on that isn't supposed to I'll make Nick an Eunuch!" She grinned with the most tranquil evil expression that could possibly be expressed by any person on the planet, while contemplating her _brilliant_ idea.

"Umm… Eunuch? As in snippity-do-da?" Half amused, and half disliking the very thought, Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Well no… I'd not… _snip_ anything…" she snickered, "rather… rendered it useless with magic… it could always be reinstated in-due-time…" she trailed off into the carrying destination of her thought, thoroughly enjoying every moment. Though she liked Nick, she liked her sister's safety more.

"Okay well thanks for the thought but I'd rather you _didn't_ alter him in any way." Bethany looked like Christmas _and_ her Birthday had both been canceled, but nodded and went to her house table and ate quietly, scheming to come up with another evil plan. Just about like the time Bethany had turned her table into a rupturing volcano with actual lava erupting and gurgling down into the class room, thankfully McGonagall had a quick reversal or the class would have been fossilized. Anna had been there, half buried in her book trying to not accept the reality that they were related during that one moment. Ah the subtleties of siblinghood, Anna both loved and hated them.

"Prefects are to meet with me in one hour, to the rest of you Goodnight." Dumbledore turned and left the hall. That was Anna's cue to also leave, but head for the edge of the forest, just a little ways away from Hagrid's cabin. Hagrid was away, in France with the only other person his size, Madame Maxime. By the marked tree, she waited, her dark black cloak and hood hiding her in the darkness. Soon, however a hand gently pressed on her shoulder, and she whirled around and gave him a great big hug.

"When you gave me the look I didn't know you needed me that bad." He was positively enjoying it, the wide spread ear-to-ear grin displayed it openly.

"Lumos." She lit her wand to be able to see even more clearly the eyes she loved, and the warming smile. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"We need to get back."

"I know, but I almost don't want to."

"Such a lovely night, with the moon and stars."

She looked over at his sparkling eyes, looking at her rather than the sky.

"You're shameless."

He only smiled.

"Wouldn't you be?"

All the time neither one noticed the dark shadow in the trees just silently watching them. The silent breathing, and the gentle, small glow from its green eyes unnoticed and unheard.

Those eyes watched them walk back up to the castle, the same eyes watched them go in through the main doors, and the same eyes watched them part to their different dormitories, and they still went unnoticed. Silhouetted against the wall almost blending in with the shadows of the night, the shadowy figure vanished into the night. Its eyes would be ever watching… 


	3. Part III Draco Over The Edge

**Part III – Draco Over The Edge** So it happened that Christmas came and went, many of the students had gone home for the holidays but they were all back now. Nick had been one of the few that had stayed during the Christmas holidays. Constantly during his walks down the halls with Anna beside him he'd get the feeling that he was being watched. Anna would always ask what was bothering him, when he stopped to look back the hall they'd just come through, and seeing nothing there he would just say it was his imagination. 

SLAP  
"Snap out of it boy!" Anna glared as Nick had just looked over his shoulder for the ump-hundred time.

"Sorry, it's just that I keep feeling like eyes are boring right through the back of my head." He looked around the corridor again, only the normal faces busily walking about their business could be seen, nothing out of the ordinary. Sighing in defeat he gave an evil eye look backwards, for good measure, then went on forcing himself not to look back despite the still constant feeling they were being observed.

Out into the sunlight they walked, the sky was beautiful. A rainbow stretched like a gate of brilliant colors over the lake, and above that were dark billowing clouds of the upcoming storm. Anna smiled, a rainbow before the storm, how interesting.

"Hey Ron!" Nick waved at the passing redhead, who was covered in mud and carrying his broomstick. Ron waved back and kept walking back to the castle.

"Looks like he had a little fall."

"No! Really?" She would have slapped him for good measure, but she smiled instead.

He nudged her a big and pointed off in the direction of the castle. From the gates an enraged gang of Slytherins were marching down in the direction of the two gleeful watchers.

"Alright you mud blood, what did you do?"

"Isn't it obvious by now Draco?" Responded Nick, while trying to stifle the smile that was threatening to spread widely over his face; out came Draco's wand, and some cracking of knuckles from the two thugs behind him.

"I would have thought that you would know how to turn them back to their original colors by now, but apparently not." He said this while pointing to their heads, which if they had been Tonks they might have been proud of the changes their hair had undergone. All of them wore florescent pink hair, which stood out on end. Just as Draco lifted his wand to curse Nick, a voice yelled out, "Encíendere!". Immediately Draco burst into flames, and he was quick to notice this. He began to scream and yelp, then he ran in circles, finally tripping on a rock and falling over the ledge, and into the lake. From where he could be heard cursing whomever it was who'd enflamed him. Both Crabbe and Goyle had just stood stunned, not knowing what to do. But soon were running down to the nearest strip of shore to help their wet leader.

Still laughing, Nick and Anna didn't notice until they turned around that Bethany was standing over them with an eyebrow in the sky. She was sucking on a Dum Dum Pop, a round candy that turns your tongue numb so that when you try to talk, it sounds like your dumb.

"Tho… waths with aw zith?"

Another rain of laughter followed. Who could blame them? To hear someone as intelligent and evil as Bethany sounds so, dumb. But that's what Bethany liked about the Dum Dum Pops; they gave her a weapon against the un-expecting, deception to throw them off her schemes. She glowered at them; they of all people would know why she kept such a serious face. The shiny little pin on her chest made it even clearer. It was one of the few things Anna never could quite understand; her sister was the most evil, and plotting person she knew, and yet she was awarded the position of Prefect.

"We were just having a little fun watching the scenery when Draco and his little punks," more laughter, "came to make trouble. Then someone hit him with a fire ball." Anna looked around, she'd known the voice when she heard it, but no one was to be seen that could have conjured the ball of flames.

"Whath your thaing ith that thomeone came an' burtht Maufoy intho fwames?"

Nick nodded, trying not to laugh openly.

"I won'er who ith wath."

"Your guess is as good as mine. Anna what do you think?"

Anna had been staring at a spot in the dirt only about ten feet behind were Draco had been, there were some foot prints there.

"Huh?"

"Who do you think it might have been?"

"Any one in school basically."

"Bethany!" yelled a running Hermione, " I found it!"

She ran up, and stopped to catch her breath, then lifted the book she had in her hand and began to read.

"_There is a theory which states that if ever anybody discovers exactly what the Universe is for and why it is here, it will instantly disappear and be replaced by something even more bizarre and inexplicable. There is another theory which states that this has already happened."_

"Yeah, thankth Hermio'e."

"Ugh. Take that thing out of your mouth Bethany, you _know_ the spell only works if it's _in_ your mouth."

With a roll of her eyes, Bethany obliged.

"So there it is."

"Why would that be Medford Reason's most important discovery?"

"To keep the Universe from being replaced, again?"

Anna and Nick were beyond words now, they're red faces and tears streamed as they laughed without restraint.

"Ignore them, they have no other purpose than each other." Snorted Bethany as she and Hermione walked away, talking about the philosophies of Medford Reason.

Nick looked at Anna, and they both wondered who it had been, the one who'd burned Draco. They were too used to Bethany and Hermione's strange discussion topics to give them much mind.

It got dark, and they went in to eat. When the meal was over, and they'd said goodnight, Nick walked slowly to the Gryffindor common room. The dark corridors and light candle glow made the whole place seem rather eerie.

"I wonder what's been nagging at the back of your mind today."

Nick closed his eyes, and turned around to look at what had appeared to be a normal piece of armor that regularly adorned the walls of the corridors.

"So it was you who was watching me all day?"

"Who else? I know what you're hiding."

Shivers ripped up and down Nick's spine.

"What do you want?"

"I only want what's best for those around you. Have you told her yet about the beast, hibernating in your gut?"

"No."   
"Well then you should understand why I have to keep two eyes on you."

"Yes and no. Yes because I know you and your friends never take chances, and no because you know not how well I control it. I am already trying to be rid of it. This… _thing_ wasn't something I asked for!"

"We all have a role to play, and you never ask to be what you are."

"What I'm saying is if I could have avoided ever being burdened with this secret, I would have."

"That was not your choice to make. Besides it's too late. The wheels are in motion, and soon you will need to extract it. Certain things require it be cured."

"Yes, I know."

A chuckle emitted from within the dark mask.

"Good, get used to the feeling. I'll be watching!"

There was a poof of black smoke that burst from the mask and armor joints, and then only silence.

"Annoying jerks." He gave the armor a good kick, and stormed off to the dormitory. "A good and bad day," he thought, "something to remember for sure."

- ♦ - ♦ -

Bethany walked into a seemingly abandoned classroom, walked to the back and waited. Another person came in within five minutes of her arrival, and closed the door behind him.

"It's done."

"Good, that'll settle that matter for a little bit. Keep to your assignment, and I'll do the rest." He nodded his agreement, "Then we can truly test his worthiness…"

"It's all in speculation, and requires time."

"Yes… well the beast within him can be tamed for now. But for my purposes it must be completely cured. I've already made contact with a person… with a similar dilemma and he's willing to help."

"Hopefully someone well skilled in potions."

"Well, not exactly. It's better to say he's _related_ to the beast."

"I see. Any way you will deal with that, and I will do my part. I have a life I wish to get on with you know, but this is quite a fun venture on the side."

"Yes it is, that and you're just as devious as I am, to a certain extent."

He laughed, completely amused at the thought.

"Oh I don't believe I could ever be in your league. I'm more… mischievous than I am evil." He winked, and disappeared out the door.

She watched the door for a few seconds, grinning before she got up and walked out the door herself.

It was a beautiful day; the storm had left green grass behind and a lovely smell of fresh forest. The tower roofs were her favorite places to climb up to, and sit with a pen and notebook. One of the few muggle inventions she preferred over wizard magic. She sat and wrote furiously in her book, writing every detail of her plan out. Making sure nothing escaped her sites. Every now and then she'd glance down the shingles, into the courtyard were there were many students doing anything from mini-Quidditch, to exploding snap, and even some practicing spells when the teachers weren't in sight. She contemplated sliding down and joining some of her friends, and pulling some mischief but now was not the time for petty entertainment. Fully enjoying the sunshine on her back, and deeply involved in her plan writing she didn't notice an orange blur streaking across the roof and stealthily crawling up behind her. She paused but a moment, looked around, but there was nothing in sight, so she began to write again. Out from behind the other side of the tower came a huge tiger, slowly creeping up on her. Just as it opened it's mouth to roar she softly said, "Hello Hobbes." Instead of a roar, the tiger emitted a groan then walked around, to finally rest at her feet.

"You really need to learn to take a breath before you're in earshot."

Hobbes looked up at her with his big green eyes, with an unmistakable expression of pouting.

"But it was better than last time." She smiled, and he purred, being slightly happier at some progress.

"By the way, why are you up here? Don't you have a job you need to be doing right about now?"

He glared, which would normally have been quite scary getting a glare from a tiger, but Bethany merely shrugged it off. Slowly he began to walk away, but he looked back once, and Bethany raised her eyebrow in response. That was all he needed to see. He disappeared over the edge of the rooftop and went back to his assignment.

Bethany mused over what she'd written, and also grinned at Hobbes way of being. He never realized it, but every time he came to surprise her, he endangered his assignment. Sometimes she wondered about their reasons for doing what they do, but then again the person they were doing it for was the trust worthiest person in the world that she knew of. She rested her head back against the stone and closed her eyes. Soon enough she'd be able to complete it all, soon enough her double life would be over. No longer would she have to dream of a simple life, but for now, it was all she could do.

- ♦ - ♦ -

Nick's annoyance of knowing that the feeling of someone watching him constantly wouldn't go away, and even worse that there really was someone constantly there, set his skin rippling. He hated his secret, and he hated how he got it to begin with. Though for the time being it never showed on the outside, something he was thankful for, he couldn't always be sure it would be slumbering inside. His greatest fear was of it breaking loose, and consuming him. Leaning forward with his back against the wall, he sighed in sorrow. Would it ever be over?

"Hey Nick."

Caleb walked up, his green eyes sparkling with some hidden amusement or mischievous understanding.

"Hi." Not even looking up, Nick was too involved in his self-pity to socialize.

"Having a bad day? Need some space?"

"Yeah, but you can stay."

"Okay."

Out came the usual quill and paper, Caleb always used no matter where he was. Drawing assorted images that appeared in his mind, he was the perfect kind of company for a sad day. He'll listen to all your problems, let you vent, and give advice, and still go away unscathed or burdened by anything he hears.

"You know those days, when you just don't want to be yourself at all, you're just tired of everything that makes you… different?"

"All too well." Caleb responded, without looking up from his drawing. It was a good sign if he kept his quill moving, it meant he was listening intently and thinking deeply about things. It had taken Nick a good part of two years to comprehend this. Before he used to almost get offended when Caleb didn't look at him when he was being talked to. Now he was just used to it.

"I had another one of those moments."

"We all have our mountains and valleys."

"Yeah well, mine seems to have a river of lava in the valley."

"No worries about getting cold then."

Nick looked up, just to let Caleb see his slight grin.

"You wouldn't happen to have a dragon skin suit I could borrow to keep from getting burnt, do you?"

They both laughed.

"So sad things aside; how goes everything with Anna?"

"More than excellent, except for the reason I'm sad."

"Would it have to do with the secret you've been keeping?"

Caleb was one of the few people who Nick had not been afraid to tell that he had a secret. However, he never told anyone what the secret was.

"It has everything to do with it."

"Well, that's what secrets do to your life. They make you think twice about what you do, and how. If your secret is carved on an oak tree, you're bound to know it's there and what it means, but because it's there you'll never go near it; always around instead. Avoiding what you know and can't tell is the only way that we can cope with it."

"Doesn't stop you from hating it though."

"Nothing can do that, but you."

They sat in silence; only the scratching of the quill on the paper and a small whisper of wind could be heard. Everyone else was inside eating.

"So what do you think?"

Holding up his drawing so Nick could see, Caleb watched Nick's expression for any reaction.

"Extremely detailed for a twenty minute drawing."

"Thanks. I've been practicing to get better and faster."

The expression on Nick's face could only slightly be read. At first it had turned slightly white, then he recovered to put on his normal melancholy face. Caleb read the expressions and marked them well. He tore off the paper, and handed it to Nick.

"Keep it."

And then walked off in the direction of dinner. Nick wasn't feeling too hungry at the moment, as he sat and stared at the drawing in his hand. A solitary figure in the woods, kneeling and looking up into the sky, where the stars and the full moon hovered were elegantly shaded in black ink. He looked up at the disappearing back of his friend just as he turned the corner, and realized. He knew.

- ♦ - ♦ -

Anna was walking around the castle looking for her dearest. It had been two days since she last saw him, and even though he did this about once a month she still couldn't help and wonder what he was up to. Aching in her calves made her sit down for a while on the stone rim of the fountain, in the courtyard. Looking up at the light gray ski she spotted an orange streak fly across the roof. She gasped. How could they allow such an animal to run about in Hogwarts? She kept watching the tiger crawl and climb the roofs. She chanced a look around at the few people that were around her, no one seemed to notice what was crawling on the Hogwarts roofs. Her eyes grew wider as the tiger crawled, in a praying manner. There was a figure on the rooftops she could swear she recognized. The tiger was coming up behind the person, but before it could pounce the person turned around. Anna gasped, and stared entranced. Her sister had been known to do many strange things, even more so at home, but talking to tigers was something new.

"So that's where you hide." She whispered.

There were always times when she could look and never find her sister.

"That explains a lot. But it doesn't explain what that Tiger is doing on the roofs of Hogwarts."

Her mind geared into thought, as she forgot about her concerns for her love, and turned to think about the interesting event she was witnessing. Before she could come any where near a good plausible conclusion, the tiger turned around and ran the length of the roof, and jumped over. Surprised and bewildered she stared breathlessly as it flew over the edge, and disappeared into a burst of smoke before it could fall more than a couple meters.

"There's going to be some explaining going on real soon." She glared up at her sister's silhouette.

"Hey there Anna!"

She jumped; rather surprised anyone would be calling her name.

"Oh, Caleb you scared me."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Really now, is saying hello a reason to be frightened nowadays?"

"Sorry, I was just… thinking."

He sat down beside her and looked up in the direction she had been staring in.

"So… who's the roof dweller?"

"Bethany."

"Aha… that would explain a lot."

"That's exactly what I said!"

Out came the quill and piece of paper.

"So what do you think she's doing?" The constant scratch of the quill began, with an occasional pause as he looked up to where the silhouette of a devious sister could be seen.

"She does like her periods of privacy, but I didn't know she wanted to be that far from social activity."

Anna looked over her friends shoulder, and watched him sketch the scene of the roof dweller.

"Can I keep that when you're done?"

A slight grin appeared on his face.

"Of course."

"Thanks."

She turned her head to continue watching her sister's silhouette, dark and unmoving against the darkening sky.

"Here you go."

He handed her the paper. It was an incredibly detailed sketch, and the shading even resembled the time of day.

"Thank you, I really needed this."

"I know you did."

The pen disappeared into his sleeve.

"When you get the chance," he said as he got up to leave, "let her explain before you make any assumptions. But until the time is right, and she's willing to tell you, forgive her secrecy. Everyone has a secret they need to keep."

Anna thought about his words, while watching her sister finally get up and climb back into a nearby tower window. There were too many things to think about. Right now she just wondered why her sister of all people would want to keep a secret from her. The more she thought about what Caleb said, the more she realized it was true. Everyone she knew seemed to have a secret in some way. Nick would disappear for three days once a month. Bethany escaped to the roof, and talked to a prowling tiger. Harry seemed more serious and melancholy, ever since the event at the Ministry of Magic. And in her head she just kept listing everything that hinted to a secret. She finally came to think about herself. What was her secret? She stared into darkness thinking hard for a few minutes, just trying to think of something she kept hidden from everyone else. Then it dawned on her. She knew what it was.

"But I don't really hide it." She said to herself, "… but then again… I don't really declare it to anyone either."

Her mind back on Nick, she contemplated many different blank fillings for his secret; each new one worse than the previous one, as she tried to find the answer.

"Thoughts weighing you down?"

"Bethany, what do you want?"

"Nothing, just wondering why you're outside and looking gloom."

A sever McGonagall impression was nothing short of Bethany's face as she looked down at her sister.

"I just had a hard knock with reality, worse than a Weasley gets hit with red hair."

"Wow that's quite the blow."

"I just need some time to work through some thoughts."

"Okay, well if you need anything..."

Bethany turned to go, her face clearly showing some concern despite her generally cold expression.

"Just time, I need some time. I'll tell you later." Anna called back as Bethany was about to turn into the corridor. Bethany stopped gave her a slight smile, nodded, and disappeared around the corner.

"Just time." Anna whispered to herself, as she looked up to the now quite visible stars, completely submerged in thought.


	4. Part IV Secrets, Tigers, & Evil Plots

**Part IV – Secrets, Tigers and Evil Plots**

The days were fewer this side of Christmas. Each and every day that passed it showed as everyone got gloomier, the end of the year, and exams, were creeping ever closer. Two of the more prominent students, probably more affected by this reality than the rest, were in the library studying their eyes into exhaustion. With them was one of their faithful friends, though she was busy with other things on her mind, she could study later.

"Ugh! What kind of history lesson is this?" burst Hermione

"Depends, what does it say?" Paula smirked, while swirling her wand and pointing at different objects, imagining putting spells on them.

"It says, ' In those days spirits were brave, the stakes were high, men were real men, women were real women and small furry creatures from Alpha Centauri were real small furry creatures from Alpha Centauri.' That's just bogus! _Everyone_ _knows_ there's no life on Alpha Centauri!"

Paula couldn't help rolling her eyes. Bethany was scribbling in her note pad, thoroughly unaware of the conversation around her. An owl flew in through the door, and dropped a small letter in her lap. She picked it up with a devious and eager look on her face, both her companions became slightly afraid, what evil was she doing this time? In only moments she had stopped scribbling, read the letter, and suddenly got up.

"Well I need to go do something, I'll catch you two later."

"Alright, we'll be around here I guess."

"Psh… where you going Bethany?" Paula gave her a "look"; she obviously didn't want to be left alone with Hermione.

"I have some stuff I need to do with Professor Snape."

"Ooooooh going to have another 'private' lesson eh?" Paula smirked

"Get off it." Though she turned around blushing, as she left the library. As she walked down the corridors and up the tower stairs, she wondered why she hadn't come up with a different excuse.

- ♦ - ♦ -

Anna walked down by the lake, Nick right beside her. He kept looking at her, she'd suddenly started acting very strangely, and she'd never gone without saying anything to him for this long.

"May I ask as to what is eating at your brain?"

"Seems you already have."

"What's wrong Anna?"

"Just… some new thoughts to think about. That's all."

"Oh? Would you like to tell me what these thoughts are?"

She stopped walking, oh how she wanted to tell him yet she knew he wouldn't take it well. And more than that, she wasn't sure she could handle it if she let herself admit it.

"These are the thoughts, I need to confine to myself. No one else should be burdened with them."

He looked her in the eye, not quite sure what to do.

"Well… if there's ever any way I can help, just let me know."

Was that hurt she heard in his voice? Not entirely sure, she guessed it was, but decided not to act on the knowledge. They both sat down, in the same spot as they had done many days ago, the same spot they encountered Draco and his punk haired friends. Reminiscing back to the image of his bursting into flames and falling over the ledge and into the water was a good enough one to bring a smile back to their faces. A mere glance between them, and they knew they were thinking about the same event.

Nick was relieved to see her smile, even though rather wanly. Just as he was sure he would not be concerned any deeper than he already was, the now ever familiar feeling of someone watching him crept over him like a fog over a hill. Chills went up and down his spine, and he stiffened. He hated the feeling, but couldn't, wouldn't be able to bring himself to end it. Also the fact that he could never see from where he was being watched kept him from terminating the watcher. Trying with most his heart to ignore the feeling, he began to talk to Anna, like they normally did. Within minutes he coaxed a few more smiles from her lips. It was just enough to help him forget he was being watched. Anna however, was still thinking, watching the scenery around her, and listening to Nick all at once. As if in a dream, she wondered if it were real.

- ♦ - ♦ -

"Delitris!" a whirl of green light burst from his wand, and the entire contents of the parchment vanished.

"Next time, Case, you will be more mindful of the words you use to explain potion making." Snape's face vilely displayed evil glee at being able to push over another of his most disliked students.

"I expect a new one, forty five inches, to be handed in tomorrow. If nothing else, you will learn the correct way to explain all the uses of the ingredients, and their purpose for a Taming Concoction."

Despite his being in the advanced potions class, because of Dumbledore's interference, Caleb was still treated as if he was supposed to be in remedial potions. As much as he hated potions, he liked his standard of understanding all forms of magic more. So he just forced a grin on his face, hoping to annoy Snape just a little more. It worked, he got a real nasty look, before Snape turned his back and went to the front of the class again.

"Clean up your things and get out, the lot of you." they didn't need to be told twice. They all packed up, and left in a hurry. Caleb was no exception, without a look back; he rushed out of the room and ran down the hall. He was running a little late. He turned the corner, looked around, and then stepped in through what looked like a huge painting. Up some stairs he climbed, around and around the spirals he went. Till to a dim room he came, where a fire was lit, and there were a few very comfortable easy chairs set in a circle around a small table. The circular room was perfectly designed for hidden meetings. He sat down in one of the chairs, which adorned the letter "C", and waited.

"Professor Snape give you much trouble?"

"Well he certainly tried." Caleb smiled and turned to his right, where Dumbledore sat comfortably in his chair.

"Much like with Potter, your family has a history with Snape."

"I know that all too well Professor."

"Good, well now I say we give some of the others a few more minutes to arrive."

"Sounds good, I thought I was the only one running late."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes, as always hid some private intuition behind them. Caleb couldn't help but admire Dumbledore; he was everything and more that he would hope to be like.

"Sorry I'm late!" Chorused four voices at once, as Luna, Potter, Bethany and Ginny all burst in one after the other from the only door.

"So nice of you to join us. Please sit, we still have a couple of people yet to arrive." Dumbledore signaled for them to sit down, which they all did.

"And I believe here they come." As some panting and foot stomping became louder.

Gasp, "Ok!" Pant "Here now!" Huff puff…

"Well sit down so we can begin."

Both Seamus and Colin sat down, Colin between Luna and Bethany (poor fellow) and Seamus between Potter and Luna.

"Now, as all the members of the Watching Wizards are here, let me begin by saying that I have the potion made. The twenty forth peak of the cycle is approaching, and this is our last chance to cure the beast inside Nick. This, though mainly is Caleb and Bethany's assignment, you all have been working on the cure so this is why I'm letting you all know we have it."

"Professor, how are we going to make it work though? According to all we've studied about the potion, it only works if he's let the beast out." Seamus, being in charge of the specimen testing, declared.

"We'll simply, wait until he has let it out, and inject it. Bethany and Caleb will do it, they have… a certain ability to deal with his beast." Dumbledore leaned over and looked into Caleb's eyes, "The beast may growl, and may bite, but he cannot overpower a stronger will." For but a moment everyone was silent, and in the moment there was confusion then comprehension on the face of the receiver.

"That is all, about this matter. There are other things, concerning other business I must discuss with only a few of you. Harry, Luna, Ginny if you don't mind, please stay."

Everyone else not mentioned filed out through the only door to the room. Before they left through the painting, in ones, Seamus lingered for a little bit, and extended his hand.

"Good luck to you both. It's going to be a rough one."

They nodded, and shook his hand, then watched him turn and leave. Looking at each other they knew this was a serious matter.

"When?"

"Tomorrow night is when it will break through."

"Meet me behind Hagrid's, I have a plan."

They stepped out together, but walked in different directions. The wheels were in motion, and the events were to take place. Something they knew was a crucial breakthrough

Caleb walked determined, but without any need for haste. There were only a few places in which he would be, and the first one he came to was right on the money. Nick and Anna were both facing away from him as he walked closer; they were watching the sun begin to set on the other side of the lake.

"You two make such a lovely couple." He grinned as he walked up behind them, to gaze over their heads.

"Tell us something we don't know." Nick smiled back.

"Well Nick, you need to meet me tomorrow night." Nick lost his smile, and then recovered.

"Same as last time?"

"No. Same place we first met."

Nick's smile grew wider.

"Very well. I'll be there." Turning back to the sunset he frowned tomorrow was the day the beast would fight to gain control. Why would Caleb have chosen that day to meet, and in the forest of all places. He looked over his shoulder to say that thinking about it he really wasn't going to be able to be there, perhaps another night. But Caleb had already left, and was out of earshot. Boy could he walk fast.

"Something on your mind Nick?"

"Nah, just curiosity, is all." He turned back, without looking at her. If he had he would have seen the hurt look on her face.

Night had fallen, everyone was inside eating; everyone that is but Bethany. Whose silent steps, couldn't even be heard as she made her way into the dungeons, and into Snape's office. She took a look around, made sure there was no one there, then slipped into his potions supply room. From the cupboards she began to summon different ingredients and vials and placed them carefully into her cloak. Just as she was about to summon for the Lump of Gutroot, there came a voice behind her she recognized without much need to think it over.

"Drop it, and turn around." Her face turned white and slightly pink at the same time, there in the shadow of the doorway stood Snape himself.

"You've found me out…" she held her arms high, wand held in her hand, "so what do you do now?"

He looked her up and down, his wand pointed at her chest.

"You can start with explaining the missing details, about why you're in my supply room."

Unable to think of a really good excuse he would actually buy, that didn't involve someone putting her into a jinx and forcing her in there. She'd used that excuse last time.

It was the first thing that came to mind, because of what her friends had made fun of her for.

"I… well…needed to see you." She gave a coy little smile

"You could have looked in the teachers lounge." He replied, more softly than before. Taking a gamble at the possibilities she just said.

"You weren't at supper like everyone else, I just thought you'd be grading papers and when you weren't at your desk, I thought you'd be in here." Again he looked her up and down then lowered his wand.

"What is it you wanted of me?"

A few steps closer, and looking him straight in the eye she whispered.

"I need a favor."

Within about ten minutes, she came out of the door. Slightly unnerved, her hair in a tangle.

"Not even for all the galleons in Gringotts, would I ever do that again! God forbid I remember the event after today." She began walking to the nearest girl's bathroom, made sure no one was inside, and then locked the door behind her. The uncomfortable memory of his hand squeezing her butt cheek made her slap herself, trying to be rid of the thought. A glance at her watch, and she waited patiently, waiting for the inevitable to come. Then she felt it, her face, her hands, and all of her body slightly burning and morphing back into its original shape. She dived into the nearest stall until it was over.

When all the horrible sensations had passes, she came out of the stall and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, so she magicked it back to normal.

"Oh Demon girl you've really outdone yourself this time." She smiled, for she was no longer Bethany. There stood before the mirror with the most pleased grin on her face was none other than Anna.

"Now, to mix this all together for a special… school surprise." Her grin spread from ear to ear, " And to think everyone thinks I'm a perfect angel." She completely loved herself right now. Much like her love, she had a craving for devious fun. As she thought of all her friends, and how they were keeping secrets from her, she became more and more determined to make them pay. On a side note, she thought, she'd already gotten her little bit done on Bethany. Poor thing, she laughed, would have Snape looking at her very interestingly for months… probably till the end of the school year any way.

- ♦ - ♦ -

It was one of the longest nights he'd ever had. Staring at the ceiling of his bed, Caleb wondered what the next day had in store for him. His watch said 4:37 A.M.

"Bah what the heck." Rolling over he opened the curtains, and summoned his shoes, clothes and cloak. It was going to be a very long day as well, he mused and sighed.

"No rest for the wicked… no rest for the concerned either." Silently he bent over and looked under his pillow, where a folded silver fabric was concealed. Pondering whether he would need it or not. Not knowing if he would or wouldn't, he grabbed it any way, and stored it inside his sleeve. Like many others, his sleeves could hold more than just wands and arms.

Silently he opened the window, made sure no one was looking, and then launched himself outside. It was his favorite little trick, a little special magic that Dumbledore had taught him. As he fell towards the waters of the lake below, and enjoyed the rush of the wind on his face and through his hair, he thought the spell and vanished in a puff of black smoke. Unlike apparating and dissapparating, this little piece of magic relied more on your ability of imagination, rather than your knowledge of location. Dumbledore had explained it as a wizard imitation of the phoenix burn apparition travel, bursting into flame and smoke and appearing in another location. Whatever the explanation, Caleb loved this piece of magic. The exhilarating feeling of free falling, and then suddenly being normally still on the roof is just one of those things you have to experience to enjoy it. To think about it, you'd wonder what thrill there would be in that. The answer is simple; differentiating the feeling from the feeling of a dream, makes it all the better to the one who experiences it.

As he now sat on the top of the castle roof, watching the moonset in the west, he wondered for the hundred thousandth time. What would this day, have in store for him?

The moon had gone, and the sun was beginning to rise, when people below began to appear. Either heading to breakfast or just to wake up a little bit more before going, they began to make their appearance. Picking them all out was so much fun at this hour. You could tell who was a real morning person, and who was being forced out of bed just by the looks of their faces and heads from this height. He watched them all go by, and was perplexed when he was Professor Snape come out, unashamedly stalking Bethany, who looked flustered and frightened.

"What in the world ever got into him?" He mused.

They soon disappeared out of sight again, but the very event was both amusing and perplexing. Shaking his head and chuckling he wondered if Nick had put something in Snape's morning toothpaste or something of the sort.

Paula appeared, and Caleb remembered when they'd first met. She'd fought him with evil glee.

"What is the core value of your existence?" he had asked, out of simple curiosity, evil curiosity of course, but curiosity nonetheless.

"The very pleasing fact of knowing that in _man_'s struggle against the universe, I can bet comfortably and safely on the universe. And letting them know it."

As if it had only been five minutes ago, he remembered just how she'd asked Hagrid to bring in a small group of sheep, plain ordinary sheep, to his corral so Bethany could have a little wool loving frenzy. He watched her disappear, and just laughed. He had a memory, a visual replay for every single face he saw below. Lying back against the roof tile, he basked in the now well-risen sun. Perhaps it wouldn't be _that_ long of a day after all.

It was after breakfast that Bethany and Hermione headed into the library to get their studying in. The exams were still on their minds, with only a month to go before they had to take them.

Bethany was leaning soundly over a book, with the library windows streaming in rays of sunlight that gave a serene and supernatural mood to the place, while Hermione was filling in a couple scrolls of notes (and counting).

"Bethany!"

Who responded with a groan, "Go away." She hated being interrupted while studying. Turning around to glare at the speaker, her eyebrows rose at the sight of Nick.

"Bethany I need to talk to you."

His face was ashen, and worry was written all over it.

"What? Can't you talk to Anna?"

"This is about something… I don't think she's ready to hear about just yet."

Bethany sighed, trying to hide her inner gut feeling of curiosity and excitement.

"Since it's apparently an emergency… I'll have to copy some of your notes later Hermione, I'm apparently needed for something urgent." And so she followed Nick out the library door and into the bright sunlight, which blinded her as she first stepped out into it.

"So what is it?"

"Not here!" he was moving swiftly and skittishly looking around, "Know any place hidden or secret?"

She led him up some stairs, and to a painting, which she whispered to and pushed him in. Up around the spiraling staircase they went, and went into the circular room with the easy chairs and lit fireplace.

"Are you sure this is a secret room? No one is here but us?" His eyes darted in and out of the different places around the room.

"I'm very sure this is a hidden room, and no one is here but you and I."

"Okay good." With a heave he fell into the nearest easy chair, and Bethany sat in hers, on the other side of the table.

"There are people…people after me Bethany."

"Calm down Nick. Who's after you?"

"I don't know who, or what they are. I just… just know they are coming for me tonight. And Caleb is with them!"

"Caleb?"

"Yes! Caleb!" he looked around as if someone was going to pop out from behind one of the chairs or out of the fire.

"But why would they be coming after you?" she tried a bit of innocent ignorance; the less he knew the truth the better.

"I have… a secret, a secret, Bethany!"

"So… everyone has secrets, what would be so interesting about this secret?"

"Well I can't really say… but let's just put it at there's a beast inside of me that threatens to come out. And so far I've always been able to control it, but with the constant feeling of being watched, and just… the fact that I don't see and end to it's trying to take over I've become weak. I fear… I fear it will break loose. Bethany you have to help me!"

The look of utter desperation on his face, the pleading of despair, it was one of the rare moments in which Bethany actually felt pity for another person. Nick's fears, and the reality of his secret were now coming into perspective as the hour drew near, she knew it, and it was sad to know he could have been taught to deal with his burden but wasn't.

"I'll do my best to help you." she whispered, "_Stupefy_!"

- ♦ - ♦ -

Anna couldn't help but walk around, enjoying the sight of Snape stalking her sister. But she decided she had to get everyone else back also, so grabbing up the vial she'd filled with the potion she'd spent all night on, she headed for the kitchens.

"Dobby!" she smiled, as she was welcomed into the kitchens by the uniformed house elves.

"Why hello Anna Kesler, what may I get for you?"

"I need some butterbeer. Can you find about two dozen bottles somewhere?"

The elves smiled, "Of course we can Anna Kesler, how about a biscuit or two while we get them?" A few elves carried up a tray with some of the leftover breakfast delights, and held it aloof for her to choose from.

"Thank you." She grabbed one of the chocolate covered croissants.

Within seconds there were twenty-four bottles of the best butterbeer to be found in the entire wizarding world filed up at her feet.

"I think that's exactly what I was looking for." She pulled out a box from her cloak and summoned all the bottles to fly themselves into it.

"Thanks again Dobby! Goodbye!"

Out she went; oh she was going to get them good. Secrets were what they were keeping, but soon there would be no secrets to be worth being kept. She hid away in her dormitory, and carefully dropped five drops of her concoction into each bottle of butterbeer, each time snickering with pleasure. Soon enough she was done. She repacked them with a flick of her wand, and pocketed the box. Walking over to the courtyard where most of her friends were, she extracted all the bottles of butterbeer and called all of them over. Watching them smile, and thank her too was too much for her to take, she grinned from ear to ear, watching them enjoy they're butterbeers. Soon they would regret they're little thirst-quenching spree.


	5. Part V The Cure, Beast, And Revelations

Part V - The Cure, The Beast, And The Revelations 

"Why did you bring him here?"

"I needed someplace secret, and away from all my _other_ spots."

"Okay… and then you stunned him?"

"He was desperate! The poor thing was basically whimpering with anxiety, I mean I _had _to do _something_!"

"Yes, but stunning him in our secret room?"

"Think about it, it's actually easier this way. He won't loose it in the school during the daytime, when everyone would see or get hurt. We will wait until dark, take him into the forest, and get _it_ done there."

"Sounds good to me. I think you should take the vial, I have to do other things, you're going to have to inject it when the time is right."

"I was already counting on that."

"Good."

The two looked down at the immobile form of Nick, as he lay limp in one of the chairs. Windowless and secluded, only a fire in the single fireplace gave off any light. For some reason the lamps weren't lit. Taking their leave, the two speakers walked down the spiral staircase and out the painting at the bottom. No one ever seemed to notice when someone walked out of a painting, though some suspicion of that can be placed on Dumbledore.

"Catch you an eight then." Bethany yelled out as she headed in the direction of the courtyard.

"Alright." Caleb just kept walking, heading for the Charms corridor.

As she walked she began to hear cackling laughter amongst scattered yelps or squeals. Emerging out into the open space of the courtyard she found her sister was the one cackling while all her friends ran around holding their mouths with their hands and looking scared. Their eyes bulging, and their cheeks were turning red. Some very few of the older students had put spells on themselves and seemed to have had a mute button pressed on their backs as they spoke away without a single uttered sound.

"Hey Seamus! Come here come here! I have a question for you."

Anna practically looked angelic. Bethany, however knew the look in her eyes, she was the cause of all the strange behavior.

"That's it Seamus. So…" she grinned, "what is your secret?" her ears were connected by the brim of her grinning lips. Seamus however looked like he'd had a shotgun pointed at his head, as his eyes bulged and his cheeks turned from red to purple. Like a caldron with a pressure lid, he was bound to burst. Sure enough his hands flew away from his face and he began to divulge the answer to her question.

" I… I… IlovemadamePomfrey!" His face deflated and lightened to a peach shade of pink, but he covered his mouth again and ran away in direction of the hospital wing.

"Anna!"

"_What_?" she grinned, "want some butterbeer Bethany?"

"_No_ thank you. What's the cause for all this?"

"Oh… everyone's keeping secrets from me, so I decided to… coax it out of them." She smiled sweetly. Bethany just raised her eyebrow.

"They were keeping secrets _only_ from you?"

Anna's smile faded a little bit as she thought about the answer to the question.

"But that aside," Bethany smiled, " it was an evil trick. I'm impressed."

The two Kesler girls sat in admiration of the prank, fully enjoying the mayhem that it had caused.

- ♦ - ♦ -

Charms had been a delightful class, as always. Caleb had spent the entire class partnered with Luna, as always. When the class was over, they vanished their books back to their rooms, and then met again outside on the backside of the castle. No one else came to this side of the castle, because you had to walk the whole way around the castle to get there, unless you had a broom. Talking and walking, and enjoying the sunny day in the green grass and blooming wild flowers the two went hand in hand. Little did they know that a ways behind them came a very pleased and fulfilled Anna; She'd gotten hers from most of her friends, now she was after the unsuspecting Caleb. Though she couldn't just offer him a butterbeer, and expect him to take it, no, she had other things on her mind for him. But for now she just stalked the pair, as they enjoyed each other's company, and the sunlight on their heads.

"What secret are you hiding, Caleb?" she said softly to no one but herself, still stalking her prey. Even though they'd done nothing extremely out of the ordinary as of yet. They'd stopped and picked a few of the white and purple wild flowers from the grass, they'd grabbed rocks then watched them fly all the way down to the lake below, there was also a lot of laughing.

"And I thought you hated flirting…" He himself had told her so, but he apparently was having a good time flirting back at the moment. She recalled how giggly girls sometimes followed him, and wondered if that was what she had been referring to. Just as she was about to give up, and go back, something happened that lit her face up with glee. Anna had found his secret, and he'd simply shown it to her without any forceful potion shoved down his throat. Right there before her eyes, Luna had leaned forward and whispered into his ear, he had nodded and then transformed into the very Tiger that she'd seen on the roof with Bethany.

"Well, well, my friend… that certainly explains a lot." And she walked back without a glance back, knowing she'd gotten so many valuable things out of the day.

Caleb was thoroughly enjoying his afternoon. Everything from getting his belly rubbed, the backs of his ears scratched, to just lying in the grass basking in the sun. The things you enjoy while in transformed state are different from those you'd enjoy as a plain wizard. Luna still wouldn't make up her mind about trying to learn to be an animagus. She kept saying she wasn't sure she'd like it, and than she had other simpler things to enjoy, but it never stopped him from trying to convince her.

Soon the day had past, and supper was being served. One particular Ravenclaw was becoming ever more surly and serious as the hour drew near. He kept looking over in direction of the Slytherin table, where Bethany was eating with Paula right beside her. Adrenaline, a rush of too many thoughts going through his head at once, and the mental preparation of the serious event that was going to transpire were weighing heavily on his shoulders. Then as simple as changing from one thought to another, it was time. Bethany looked up once, and then got up and left through the hall doors, Caleb soon followed. But before he got all the way out the doors he chanced a look back at Dumbledore. His eyes were looking straight at him as he nodded. It was all that Caleb wanted to see.

Bethany was levitating Nick, down from the room when Caleb arrived just outside of the secret stairway. They proceeded into the courtyard and then outside of the castle, as everyone was at supper there were no interruptions or questions to be raised. Looking at the stars Bethany was completely thankful her sister had been too busy with her scheme, to have noticed Nick's absence. But then again he always disappeared for three days during any given month. In the shadows they went, covered by the darkness of the night, and the few sparse clouds that crossed over the moon from time to time. Into the woods they went, brushing aside the trees, till they came to a clearing. With the moon glowing behind some clouds directly above, and the darkness of the forest all around, this would be the ideal place to perform the cure.

"Put him down… wake him. I'll be hiding ready to take on his demon if it should arise."

"Ok" Bethany let Nick's body down on a flat rock in the center of the clearing. She wished for some manacles, but there weren't any. Hopefully they wouldn't need them. She couldn't hear him any more, but she knew Caleb was watching from nearby, so she held up her want, "Ennervate."

Nick's eyes, fluttered open; he looked like a person who was up all night that was awoken before they should have been awake.

"What the…" he looked at the glow of the moon behind the clouds above him, and then over to where Bethany was observing him, only a few feet away, "… Bethany?"

"Sorry Nick. But it was the only way to get you here without risking other people getting hurt. And to ensure your cooperation, believe it or not we're here to help you."

"You… you don't know what you're doing." He stammered, clutching his stomach, as the moon started to come out from behind the clouds.

"On the contrary, we know exactly what we're doing. Curing you." She held her wand pointed at him, and pulled out a vial from her cloak. Nick's eyes watched the vile, as he did so they began to glow orange with a hidden rage. His voice lost its kind and gentle nature, and became rasp and rough as if with disease.

"Run… run away while you still can! I feel, it burning into me…" he began to twitch and jerk, his eyes wildly riveting every which way, then finally as if his inner will was defeated, his face slowly turned sky ward, and his eyes gazed upon the enormous silver orb. The worried grin turned into a snarl, hair began to grow thickly from his skin. A curse would have been more desirable than the transformation that he was being suffered to, by fate.

Bethany transfigured the vial into a syringe, and waited for the opportune moment. Now hairy and disfigured into a new form, Nick rolled off the stone. Finally the twitching stopped, the form of what used to be Nick now rose to its hind legs, to its full horrific height and howled. Long and shrill was his call to the moon. Then down to earth, he turned to the now shaking Bethany, and slowly advanced on her. Without warning, without any hint or foreshadowing he lunged at Bethany, his jaws wide and sharp. But the orange blur that flew by from behind her, met him in mid air. Their claws cutting, swiping, and teeth bared, they fought and wrestled each other, slowly moving away from Bethany. Several rounds of one being on top of the other, a bash to a head against a rock, a tree limb shoved into another's eye, and they met again in the middle, on the stone. The opportunity came, and the orange Hobbes tripped the beast and flung himself heavily onto its back and pinned him to the stone with his claws. It bit at its captor, and tried to free itself but it was useless. Bethany had not moved a muscle closer, and the tiger roared at her, and she finally found her nerve and threw the syringe, needle first at the beast. It struck right on target, but the cure was still inside the cylinder.

"Hobbes! Kick it! Kick the syringe!"

Dodging a swipe from the fighting beast beneath him, Hobbes hit the syringe hard with his hind foot. Immediately the beast exploded into a howl of pain and furry, but it was too late. A cure, _the_ cure was now running through his body and quickly spreading. However the beast within still was at large, with an extra burst of strength that equaled the magical he flung Hobbes into a tree, and lunged out of the woods in direction of the precipice over the lake. Hobbes soon followed suit bounding in long strides after him. This was near the place where Caleb and Luna had had their beautiful evening, the cliff that hung over the lake had rocks at it's base, and then water. Howling in pain, but still determined, the hairy beast sprinted over the field of flowers. It reached the edge of the grass, crying out to the moon one last time, and leaped into space. A moment in which everything stood still; Hobbes in mid stride, the beast leaping through the air, and Bethany crying out from far behind, it was then that unbeknownst to all the involved that three pairs of eyes watched the scene unfold. Even as Hobbes leaped over the edge in pursuit of the falling Nick, the eyes recorded the fall, air rushing by his face, Hobbes grabbed Nick around the waist with a pair of claw open paws, and vanished into a puff of smoke. The eyes searched in unison almost for where they may have gone. Only one pair of eyes caught sight of where they appeared. Kneeling next to the human face of Nick, Caleb held his head. Blue-white sparks flew from his wand into Nick's chest, and his face was lit up for but a few moments, revealing concerned concentration.

"Well done." Whispered the lips bellow the eyes that watched from the dark tower window. The other two pairs of eyes looked at each other, and disappeared into the darkness both knowing that what they had witnessed should never be revealed.

Nick's eyelids were beginning to move, but before they opened he heard a whisper in his ear.

"Be free."

His eyes flew open, and his pupils flew wide to gather any light they could in the darkness around him. In his bed covers, safe within the castle, Nick sat up and looked for the voice that had whispered to him. But there were not but curtains to greet him. Dawn came, and the light began to come into the window as everyone began to wake and head to breakfast. Nick reached the hall just outside the painting of the fat lady, and realized he felt better, than he ever had before in his life. Even when the familiar feeling of being watched came over him, he was wearing a smile. It was going to be a great day.


End file.
